blameworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Life forms of the Blame! world
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction There are various 'life' forms during the story that the main character Killy (the main character of the story in Blame!) meets while traveling around the "City". These are referred to as "Humans", "Silicone creatures", kinds of machines called "Builders" and others that aren't widely introduced (worm-like creatures, etc.). This section will try to introduce as many of those classes, covering all the details, as possible. Main life forms The main life forms in Blame! can be divided into these groups (alphabetic order): - Humans - Silicone Creatures - Robotic life forms - Other life forms Humans In the Blame! story life form called "Humans" refers to many different races of human like creatures. Generally these, if compared to a normal human, have different cybernetic modifications, telepathic powers, bodies - that can be changed because of a damage taken or other reasons. Main character of the story is searching the "city" to find 'Net terminal genes', which are meant to connect to the main administration system. Owners of these genes are referred to as an unmutated humans, who might still exist somewhere in the city. Although such humans aren't introduced throughout the story, many the other kinds of mutated gene human tribes are introduced by the author. There are five tribes of humans named by the author, and many others that weren't given a name. These are as follows (*large part of the information taken from wikipedia : outer link ): * Technomads - Humans who encounter Killy while he is still quite low in The City. They have lost all knowledge of their heritage, and have some connection to their Planter/Electrofisher relatives. Each group wears similar armor and the Electrofishers and Technomads share a stylized tribal appearance, though it is unclear which group is descended from which. The Technomads travel from safe haven to safe haven, never venturing outside their shelters without heavy protection. * Laborers - Humans who dwell in the Power Corporation city near the top of a megastructure. Prone to heavy body modification, their appearance depends greatly on their occupation within the corporation. Ordinarily, they have evolved to be quite large, dwarfing the average-sized Killy by three to four feet. The Power Corporation has excavated a great deal of technology from the surrounding megastructure, emulating the technology of the Safeguard, Authority, and Silicon Life. These further affect their culture and appearance, as they devote a great deal of time researching and developing this part of their culture. * The Dry Men -While it is unclear whether they are truly human or a benevolent offshoot of Silicon Life, the Dry Men exist as an aboriginal race in the megastructure. Their name – given to them by the Laborers – stems from the long cracks in their skin. They are often persecuted by organ harvesters, who trade them in for their low transplant rejection rate. This human tribe uses communicates using telepathy, also seems to use teleportation. While using simple weapons the dry men tribe seem to be quite strongly build physically. *Planters - Humans originally working as laborers in Toha Heavy Industries. *Electrofishers - A people descended from the Planters. They have been locked out for many generations, and have lost all knowledge about why they are there and what Toha is. Their appearance has evolved in that they have tribalized the traditional Planter armor with markings, beads and sashes. They are able to fight the Safeguard using powerful bolt-firing rifles similar to spear guns. The methods they use to survive is unknown, although it is implied that they have traveled throughout the megastructure surrounding Toha, scavenging. For a time they had the technology to preserve the personalities of deceased fishers and transfer them to new bodies. However, this skill has long died out by the time of their entrance into the narrative. The Electrofishers are a very short-statured race of humans, unlike Cibo who comes from a race that is very tall. * Unnamed human tribe (volume 1) - in comparison to other tribes these humans resemble Killy quite alot. While dwelling in the same megastructure (or so it seems) from the outter appearance they are quite different than Technomads. While they have different equipment than Technomads these people are quite well equiped and prepared for any intruders. As they keep themselfs protected from the outsiders they seem to be quite skilled warriors, equipting fire arms, martial techniques as also having various cybernetic modifications to their bodies for application in battle situations. The author notices that the unnamed tribe has lost knowledge of reading/writing as also with the decreasing population they seem have already be running short on various specialists (*neuro engineer). Although having quite a good preparedness level against intruders the tribe seems to be totally anhilated by the safeguards, silicone creatures and unnamed Authorities personel as Killy reaches their settlement. Silicone creatures Silicone_life_1.jpg|Silicone life 1 Silicone_life_2.jpg|Silicone life 2 Silicone_life_3.jpg|Silicone life 3 Silicone_life_4.jpg|Silicone life 4 Silicone_life_5.jpg|Silicone life baby Robotic life forms Other life forms Category:Life forms in Blame!